A Light In Your Eyes
by cherryopsicle
Summary: Rukia has a bit of trouble understanding why children need to attend school at such a young age. Especially the ones that have such big, brown eyes. [Ichiruki] It's a fun ficlet, go on and read and review for the sake of the babies!


**A Light in Your Eyes...**

Disclamers: I do not own the Bleach manga nor anime. I also do not own the lyrics.

* * *

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy_

**o00o0o------o0o00o**

Pregnancy.  
Pregnant.  
She was pregnant.

When those words had been rationalized through her mind her eyesight had blurred and a hysterical giggle had escaped her lips. Oh how she would never miss those few first minutes of realization. Then as the months passed , the thoughts of how she was going to take care of the baby came with them. And as her appetite grew along with her taste in food, she began looking for answers for her baby questions such as what she would have to go through to bring out a living being into the world. And as her stomach rounded more each day so much as she would no longer see her swollen feet, she would imagine how such a small bean in her uterus could digest so much. She could particularly recall the time a weird feeling appeared during her late months.

How would her child look?

She had already figured out how the baby would turn out like (and that had seemed the most complex to answer) but she had never before contemplated how he would look.

Will it get her eyes and his eyebrows? Will it get her stature and his hair? With each guess, she would shake her head and rethink it all over. Yet, no matter how many times she would go over it she could not stop and feel helplessness for her kid.

That had been more than **51** months ago and now the only thoughts that occupied her mind was that of how he was going to handle his first day of school tomorrow. And how she was going to adjust to be home without him. "I don't understand why he needs to go to this so called preschool. What exactly are they going to teach him?...That **we** can't?!"

A man in his late twenties entered the room, carrying a small, spastic body. "Rukia, are you going to make me go through this again? Hey! Stop kicking!" His eyebrows knit in an annoyed frown as a tiny foot connected with his ribs. "Augh! Stop!"

"Give him here," Rukia stretched out her arms and received her baby boy.

"Careful with the brat, I think he's overeacting with excitement for tomorrow." He looked haughtly down at both of them. Her, sitting on the bed of his little monster and the monster itself, acting all sweet and obedient smiling up at her.

Indigo eyes met with his, "Yeah? I think I can handle it."

He smirked, one his light colored eyebrows raising, "Coming from the person that cannot accept her _little one_ to go to preschool?"

A stubborn snort from his mommy widened his brown baby eyes.

"I seriously don't understand what's so useful of being in school for three hours and do squat!"

Similar brown eyes rolled, "Squat? What western shows have you been watching now? And just because the Society you came from doesn't believe in being sociable doesn't mean it's pointless."

It was Rukia's turn to raise her eyebrow in mock shock, "This coming from the MOST sociable person I have **ever** met, RIGHT?!."

He glared at her, "Just because I don't like being around people too much doesn't mean I can't handle it. You know why I can _at least_ fake it? Because my mom _took_ me to preschool. AND kindergarten." His face softened as she rubbed her nose in their son's spiky hair.

"Yeah, well…"

A small smirk made its ghost appearance as he walked out of the room, "Can't imagine how you will react once he needs to go off to college."

Rukia's eyes widened in realization, "COLLEGE!"

"Yup! Don't forgot to leave his new night light on!"

With her mouth hanging open, she looked down at her baby. Then it struck her. "Of course I won't forget his night light! Who do you think I am!!!"

And so came a young voice to answer,"Momma?"

**o00o0o------o0o00o**

* * *

**A/N:** FIRST ICHIRUKI FIC FINALE!! I wasn't too sure on how to end it but I just went along with whatever my fingers typed up. I'm STILL not sure if I should'ved stopped at Ichigo's comment on college…oh well. YOU can ignore from the end of that sentence onwards or just take it as it is. THANK YOU! 

Please review.


End file.
